The one
by FreakyFeline
Summary: Chapter2 updated: An excellent ice skater named Yuri meets a confident girl named HiromiHilary who was in Russia for a holiday and who knows how it will come out of this meeting...check it our yourself XD. HiromiYuri
1. Chapter 1

The one  


Summery: An excellent ice skater named Yuri meets a confident girl named Hiromi who was in Russia for a holiday and who knows how it will come out of this meeting...Hiromi/Yuri Takao/Hiromi

Ps: XD Ok the summery it's not that good but I hope the fanfic will come out better and another thing I got the inspiration to write this hearing the song she's the one of Robbie William and one more thing when the speech is like this for example

"//How are you?//"

Means that the speech is in Russian and if it's with out the slashes it's in English. So let's begin! XD

------------------------------------------------

Chapter1: The meeting

Two teenagers had just arrived and took their packages, now they're walking around in the airport feeling kind of lost, spacious place

"Brrr...It's kind of cold here"

A blue-haired commented while he put his arms around himself due the cold bites he was feeling

"Takao you silly it's obvious that it's cold we're in Russia!"

A brunette stated who was just beside him, while Takao giggled, Hiromi looking at a book who has something to do with Russia's most important places and stuff like that

"Anyway...there are so many places to visit...where do you want to go first Takao? I can't decide either the Archangel Cathedral or the Historical museum? Both they seem very interesting..." Hiromi said

She was lost in the book, but than she looked up seeing that her mate hasn't said anything yet

"Takao?" she said looking at him

He looked back at her with a smile

"I'm hungry...let's go somewhere to eat!" he said smiling

At his words she fell down leaving her leg up (in anime style) than she got up and various veins popped on her forehead and clenched her fists

"TAKAO! You weren't even listening!" Hiromi said angry

"But Hiromi...I was listening to you...but I can't visit anywhere with an empty stomach!" Takao wailed

While the blunette's stomach growled, Hiromi sighed while she dropped her head with a sweatdropped

"Ok than" She said

While the brunette grabbed Takao's arm and dragged him.

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Everyone in the ice-skating arena was cheering and clapping hands while a flowing song stopped

"//And that's our champion ice-skater Yuri Ivanov!//"

A gorgeous red-head bowed in front of the arena, than his gaze moved through the spectators and there he saw his lilac-haired companion Boris Kusetzenov pointing his thumb up and a confident smile on his face, with that he skated away from the arena and his friend approached

"//So did I go well?//" Yuri asked

"//I bet you're gonna sweep off all of these wannabie ice-skaters//" replied Boris with a confident smile

"//Leave that to the judges//" Yuri answered skeptically

"//Always so practical Ivanov, but I know that you're sure that you're gonna be at the top//" Boris continued

The red head smiled lightly while the two walked till the seats reserved to the ice-skaters. After half an hour, the announcer walked in the middle again with the microphone in his left had and a board clip with a couple of papers on it in the other hand, he lifted the microphone to his mouth, so that he could be heard clearly in the entire ice-skating stadium.

"//Now let's announce the champions of this year!//" the announcer stated

He flipped the front paper from the board clip, than he let it go and put the microphone once again near his mouth

"//And the one who takes the name of champion of ice skating is Aleksander Brezhnev, second place Yuri Ivanov, and third place goes to Vladimir Romanov (PS: the first and the second are invented Russian names)//" the announcer stated once again

Yuri stared couldn't hide the disappointment assailed his heart. Even though he was second champion, it wasn't not enough for him, he wanted to be the first, so he just couldn't believe what he just heard

"//This can't be, analyzing all the other skaters they were no one who could reach your category//" Boris stated under his breath

The shock on his face was suddenly changed by his usual grim

"//There must be a mistake//" he stated crossing his arms

Boris looked at him waiting for him to continue his sentence

"//I'll check it later with the judges//" the Russian skater stated

After he said that he stood up and walked away

-------------------------------

Takao tapped happily his stomach lightly while he was following Hiromi out of a restaurant

"Man that's a good lunch" the blunette stated

Hiromi made a face at Takao while she turned

"Well can't say much, the food wasn't bad but I was feeling strange, they eat differently from us Japanese" Hiromi stated

While the brunette was reasoning out, Takao was making balls of snow to create snow man, a vein popped in front of her head once again knowing that her mate as usual isn't listening, she made a ball of snow and launched it toward her mate, hitting her target and making him fall on his butt. He stood up on his feet with a snow ball in his hand preparing it for revenge

"Hey why did you do that?" Takao asked a vein pop appeared on his forehead

"Because you're an idiot" replied Hiromi with a smirk

"Oh really so take this!!" replied the blunette

While he launched the snow ball but the Japanese girl missed it, she threw one at her friend and she hits him and started to laugh at him but she stopped when he hit her in the face and the two continued throwing snowballs. After a while the two where exhausted and they lied on the snow looking at the dark blue sky

"That's fun" remarked Takao with a wide grin

"Yeah, you see it was a good idea to come here for winter holidays, tomorrow we're going on a mountain, and we're going bunch of places to visit too!" Hiromi replied excited

"Yay, away from the stress of my job as a couch and your job as waitress" stated the blunette now excited even more

Hiromi stood up

"Yeah you're right too bad that the others couldn't come, maybe we could bump into Kai' Hiromi stated

"Could be but I doubt, his specialty in disappearing is unbeatable" Takao remarked

Now the blunette stood up too

"I've got to go to the toilet" Takao alarmed

Hiromi sweatdropped pointing to the public toilets

"Hurry up we'd better get to the hotel before the night gets deeper" Hiromi continued with a sweatdropped

She went into the toilets too than she stood waiting her friend in front of the men's toilets, but a half an hour gone by and her friend hadn't still gone out and she started to worry. She walked forth and back in front of the men's toilet, than a man gone out

"Um...mister you speak English?" Hiromi said

"Yes" the man replied

"Have you seen a blunette young man coming out of this door?" Hiromi asked anxious

The man nodded

"Yeah he gone out when I entered miss" the man replied with a Russian accent

"Ok thank you" Hiromi replied

Now more anxious than before, she left from there and started walking around in hope of finding her friend but with no use, she stopped walking and she realized that she was far away from she was earlier with her friend. She started to panic. She realized that she must phone the police...

-----------------------------------------------

The Russian red head walked toward a room where the judges were, they were in a group chatting and drinking

"//Can I talk to whom is responsible for the decisions of the places of championship//" Yuri asked

The group looked at the redhead, one of them stood up of the group

"//It's me, Yuri I must congratulate at your good exhibition//" the man replied

"//I must talk to you about the results//" Yuri stated

"//Ok//" the man replied

While he moved the young man ice-skater away from the crowd

"//Talk me//" the old judge said

"//I must ask to re-check the results because seems to me that there some mistake about my exhibition earlier//'' the ice-skater stated

The Russian judge shook his head

"//No son, I'm 100 of the results given about your exhibition, there is no need to check, I'm a professional in this job//'' replied the old man

"//but...//" Yuri insisted

"//Listen son//'' the judge interrupted

The old man puts his hands on the red-head's shoulders

''//You're a very good ice-skater, you're performance was excellent but it's not enough, doing the sequences to perfection is not the only thing which makes an good ice-skater" the judge stated

Yuri looked at the older man with a confused look he blinked, while the Judge turned to walk away

"//What? What it is? Please tell me//" Yuri could manage to say

The judge turned

"//You've got to find it yourself, at that point you'll know what it is//" the old man said

The judge was waiting for a reply, but Yuri said nothing so he turned once again

"//See you son//" the judge said

He waved a hand and started to walk away...

--------------------------------

Hiromi was walking hurriedly than she stopped. She wrapped her arms around her, she looked around looking lost

"There's no damn telebox, and this damn mobile isn't working"

She looked at the mobile than the wind blew heavily while fluffy snow started to fall lazily down, she looked up

"Oh no, now it's snowing, this is gonna be one of hell of a holiday" Hiromi muttered to herself with a sigh

She went to shelter in front of a door of a building, she leaned against the door, and it opened making her fall inside of the building with a thud sound. She stood up and brushed the snow from her shoulders and trousers, she dragged her baggage and pushed the door and it closed alone making a bang sound due to the heavy flowing wind. She sighed

"Can't get worse" She said to herself

"//Who's there?//" a familiar Russian voice was heard

She turned seeing a handsome man with fiery red head and icy blue eyes, she didn't know what to say at first but than she had an idea

"Um...speak English?" she asked

_To be continued..._

------------------------------

Ps: So how it is? I hope you'll like my new fanfic and if you do PLEASE REViEW (it rhymes ) REVIEEEEWWW


	2. Chapter 2

The one  


Ps: if a dialogue is in one brackets like this

'I like him'

It means that the person is thinking.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter2: Finding each other again

"Yes...the ice-skating stadium is closed..." the familiar red head stated

"The ice-skating stadium?!" she repeated

The brunette started to feel lost and she didn't know what to do

"Wait a minute...you're face is familiar...are you Hiromi? Member of the Bladebreakers Revolution?" Yuri continued

"Yes I do, so you must be the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys right?" Hiromi stated with a surprised look

"Yes indeed, now you should go this place is closed" Yuri said

Her expression turned to puzzled

'Now what the hell I'm going to do? I lost my mate, I don't know how I ended up in a ice-skating stadium with a Russian guy I barley know...with a very handsome Russian guy...oh no...Did I just now...say... this is not the right time to think about that I have to find out a solution to this situation!' Hiromi thought deeply

She shook her head in able to get to her senses while Yuri was expecting her to leave

"What are you waiting for? Are you looking for someone?" Yuri asked patiently

"Um...yeah...I'm kind of lost...I can't find my friend Takao...and I don't know where to go...I have to call the police...or someone" Hiromi said anxiously

'Oh great It had already been a bad day, now I ended up with this girl to find that idiot Takao, still can't believe how that empty-headed blunette had won the beyblade championship for three times consequently...he must be really lucky...at least she's cute...oh no...What the hell that came from?' the red head thought while he made a face

"Can you help me please?" she said with a hopeful look plastered on her face

Yuri let a small sigh than he signaled her to follow him and so she did, he reached to a telephone and dialed some numbers and started to talk in Russian, than asked Hiromi where Takao had been seen last and continued talking after a while he put back the receiver and looked at Hiromi

"In such weather the reception is very poor, luckily there's the emergency number, but unfortunately they can't do anything until the night is over, they phone back if they have any news" Yuri stated

The brunette looked with pleading eyes

"Ok" was all she could say

"But do you have a place to go for the night?" Yuri asked now was a bit confused at Hiromi's state

"Umm...yes..." She answered

She picked up a paper and gave it to him

"It's not so far...but I fear we better not move from here...because they warned me that the weather at the moment can be dangerous, so we can't go out from here so we're..." Yuri stopped from what he was about to say

"Stuck?!" She continued

----------------------------------

Meanwhile...

A blunette entered in the hotel room where his mate Hiromi and himself had rented...but he doesn't know where she is, and he was frustrated thinking his friend lost somewhere in a cold dangerous place out there. He put the coat on the hanger just beside the door. And fall on the sofa sighing heavily

Takao was about to fall asleep when the phone had rang, he immediately jumped out of the sofa and grabbed the phone, and it was the receptionist

"I'm sorry no news of your friend, I had call the emergency number but they can't do anything until the weather clears" she stated

The flashback when he first came here come to his mind

(Flashback) Takao entered in the hotel making paces of water where he was walking, he looked lost and anxious as he walked right to the reception

"Please can you tell me if a brunette girl from the room 512 had arrived?" he said anxiously

The receptionist checked the key but it was still there, and she gave it to him

"Oh no...Hiromi...she hadn't come...we have lost an eye on each other and I thought she came here...but she isn't ...now what I'm going to do?…where I can find her?" Takao said with out stopping

Seeing the anxious young man, the receptionist tried to calm him down

"Listen mister just tell me where you had seen her last, and I'll call the emergency number, now all you can do is go to your room and take a rest, I'll phone you soon after I'll call them" the receptionist said with a warm smile

"But..." Takao was about to protest

"Please listen to me, go and have a nap" the receptionist said to the anxious man

"I won't be able to sleep until I know she's safe!" Takao continued to protest

"Even if you can't sleep have a cup of coffee and take a rest" insisted the receptionist

"Ok" Takao said at last with a heavy sigh

The blunette started to walk toward the room 512, followed porters who took his baggage, to his room

(End flashback)

"Ok thank you anyway" Takao said with a sigh

Takao puts back the receiver and lied down lazily on the sofa again, and thoughts drifted in his head, trying to figure out where she could be, and he was about to fall asleep...

---------------------------------------

Hiromi opened her eyes and slowly woke up, she realized she fell asleep taking a couple spaces of the seats of the ice-skating stadium. She stood up glanced at the baggage than she looked up seeing the Russian guy walking near her, he was already up

(Ps: No hot passionately lemon scene had happened XD)

"Good morning...Yuri" Hiromi said while he approached

"Good morning Hiromi" Yuri replied

While he gave Hiromi a plastic cup of tea and he was sipping his

"They've called, saying that your friend is safe and sound in the hotel you've rented" Yuri stated

At Yuri's words Hiromi's grew larger

"Really?! That's great!" She replied excitedly

With the happiness she felt knowing that her friend is safe, she hugged Yuri making the red-head puzzled at Hiromi's sudden happiness. When she realized that she was hugging him for too long, she let go blushing while Yuri coughed and blushed lightly

"Umm...since yesterday I wanted to ask you something...you're an ice-skater too?" Hiromi asked

"Yes I do...anyway now you'd better get your things and get to the hotel to your friend" Yuri stated

Hiromi nodded

"Yes, you're right" She replied

She picked up her baggage and walked out of the stadium and called a taxi. She put the baggage in and before she entered in the taxi she looked at Yuri who was standing in the doorway of the ice-skating stadium. She smiled at him

"Thanks Yuri" She said

She turned and entered in the taxi drive. The engine rumbled and the taxi left leaving grey fumes while Yuri watched Hiromi leaving...

_To be continued _

-------------------------------------

Ps: So how it is the chapter2 of the one? You've got to review if you like it, so REVIEW PLS! so I'll continue it!


End file.
